


Mirror Mirror by Epiphanyx7

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Doppelganger, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: He's used to seeing things that other people can't, although something about this one is different. He knows his bratty little sister, though, and this thing wearing her face is not her. It's pretty good at pretending to be, though.





	Mirror Mirror by Epiphanyx7

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Mirror Mirror by Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168890)  
**Length** : 0:03:52  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Mirror%20Mirror%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
